


Just Shut Up For A Change:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: [28]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Arguing, Boys Kissing, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Control, Dinner, Dominance, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epidode Tag, Episode Related, Episode: s09e02 Ke Kanaka I Ha'ule Mai Ka Lewa Mai (The Man Who Fell From the Sky), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Kitchen/Kitchens, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Polygamy, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Submission, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny came home from the case, They were arguing, Adam puts an end to it, What happens as a result?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*





	Just Shut Up For A Change:

*Summary: Steve & Danny came home from the case, They were arguing, Adam puts an end to it, What happens as a result?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny “Danno” Williams came from the crime scene, & they were still arguing over the approaches that each of them took. Adam Noshimuri sighed, as he heard his husbands argue.

 

“What’s going on, Guys ?”, He said, as he came from the kitchen, & was wiping his hands on a towel, He leads them back into it, where he has dinner waiting. They sat down, & explained to him what happened. Adam listened, & said this to them, as they ate.

 

“Danny, You should respect Steve & how he approaches certain things, Be happy that he is looking out for you, & thinks the world of you”, The Former Yakuza Leader said, & then he turns to the Five-O Commander, & said this.

 

“Steve, Talk to him more, Also, Please be considerate of his feelings, Okay ?”, The Two Men said in unison, “We will”. Steve was gonna getting up, But, Adam pushed him back down. “Just shut up for a change, We will teach you a lesson, That you won’t ever forget”. He & Danny stripped him, & he was naked like the day was born.

 

The Handsome was licking Steve’s cock, like a lollipop, The Loudmouth Detective was playing, licking, & torturing his nipples, while their husband was moving, & withering between them, They are glad to have control for a change.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
